HYUNG
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: (CHAP 2/END) Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah dua orang asing yang ternyata memiliki keterikatan satu sama lain. Memilih jalan menjadi seorang kriminal berdasarkan satu alasan. Namun penyesalan akibat memori yang menghilang bukanlah jaminan, karena sesuatu yang terjadi tak dapat ditarik kembali. /KAISOO/slight ChanSoo/TwoShot/Sad End/Brothership/RnR Juseyo!
1. Chapter 1

HYUNG

Author : Kim Jong Soo 1214

Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol

Genre : Angst, Brothership

Rate : T

Typo(s), yaoi (boyxboy), no plagiat, plot is mine, don't like don't read, plot tidak sesuai summary, alur maju mundur.

...

...

Summary :

Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah dua orang asing yang ternyata memiliki keterikatan satu sama lain. Memilih jalan menjadi seorang kriminal berdasarkan satu alasan. Namun penyesalan akibat memori yang menghilang bukanlah jaminan, karena sesuatu yang terjadi tak dapat ditarik kembali.

...

...

...

Kim Kai, seorang lelaki dengan fisik nyaris sempurna. Tengah menekuk kedua kakinya didepan dada, memeluknya erat sekedar untuk menghangatkan dirinya ditengah cuaca dingin pertengahan Desember. Matanya yang tajam menatap kosong pada tumpukan kertas lusuh yang tersebar dilantai. Bibirnya bergumam tak jelas. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, namun satu yang membuatnya merasa tertekan seperti itu. Sebuah surat beramplop putih yang baru ia terima dari seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Park Chanyeol.

Terhitung sudah surat ketiga yang ia terima, dan dari semua suratnya tak satupun yang menjelaskan siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Kai mrasa ini aneh karena Park Chanyeol menginginkan sesuatu darinya tanpa penjelasan apapun. Ah, atau mungkin dirinyalah yang harus mencari tahu sendiri.

Dengan terburu-buru Kai beranjak dari duduknya. Berdiri tegak meskipun getaran halus membuat otot kakinya seakan melemas. Kai berjalan tergopoh menuju pintu kamar, menyambar jaket tebal berlapis spons untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari cuaca dingin diluar sana.

Brak!

Kai menghela napas dalam, menimbulkan uap-uap hangat dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan apartemen miliknya.

...

...

Langit kota Seoul begitu gelap, salju turun cukup lebat mengingat suhu disana sudah hampir mencapai minus 10 derajad. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan langkah sepasang kaki mungil untuk tetap berjalan.

Dia, Do Kyungsoo. Seorang lelaki manis namun memiliki tubuh yang tak sempurna. Kyungsoo, hanya memiliki satu tangan.

Sweater maroon tipis setidaknya mampu membentengi tubuh ringkihnya dari terpaan angin ganas musim ini. Bagian kanan yang membungkus lengannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana, sedang sebelah kirinya ia biarkan menggantung, bergoyang seirama angin karena tak ada lengan yang memenuhi sweaternya. Ia terus berjalan, hingga menemukan sebuah bangku taman yang dipenuhi salju beku. Kyungsoo menyibak tumpukan salju itu menggunakan kakinya, kemudian menduduki bangku itu setelah ia rasa tak ada salju yang bertengger disana.

Kyungsoo menatap sekitar sambil membenarkan letak topi rajutnya yang sedikit bergeser kebelakang kepala. Suasana begitu sepi, tentu saja. Siapa yang akan betah berlama-lama berada diluar rumah dengan cuaca sedingin ini? Kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki itu mulai mengayunkankan kakinya, lalu berguman lirih. Gumaman yang hanya dapat didengarnya sendiri.

...

...

Kai tengah berdiri mematung didepan sebuah cafe yang menawarkan aroma manis coklat kesukaannya. Ia menatap dari luar jendela kaca, menikmati lalu lalang para pelayan yang sibuk mengantar pesanan para pelanggan. Kai ingin masuk, sekedar untuk menghangatkan tubuh dengan tetesan coklat hangat yang mengalir lembut melalui kerongkongannya. Namun hayalan itu harus ia tepis jauh-jauh. Jangankan untuk menikmati secangkir coklat hangat, untuk memasuki cafe itu saja ia tak bisa. Ya, Kai tak bisa karena ia tak pernah memiliki uang cukup untuk hal semacam itu.

Ia menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering kemudian berbalik, berniat meninggalkan cafe itu tanpa bisa menikmati coklat hangatnya. Tak apa, mungkin lain kali bisa, pikirnya.

Ia menuntun langkahnya menjauh, menuju sebuah taman yang sering ia kunjungi. Kai menghela napas panjang merasakan dinginnya udara yang bebas menerpa tubuhnya. Sedikit mengeratkan jaket agar terasa lebih hangat kemudian duduk disebuah bangku dibawah temaram lampu taman.

Matanya menatap kosong kearah air mancur yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiam, kembali menghela napas saat rasa sesak tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya.

"Mengapa ini begitu berat?" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Kai menunduk, melihat kedua sepatunya yang basah akibat melewati jalanan bersalju untuk sampai ketaman itu.

"Haruskah aku melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu?" gumamnya kemudian. Gumaman yang berisi kalimat tanpa arti. Kalimat yang dia ucapkan tanpa emosi, namun penuh tekanan.

...

...

Wiuww Wiuww...!

Suara sirine mobil polisi menyita atensinya. Mata bulat kecoklatan itu melebar, mengikuti arah mobil bersirine itu berjalan kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya mengasyikan jika aku dapat menaiki mobil bersuara seperti itu"

Terdengar lucu memang. Sejak kecil Kyungsoo bercita-cita menjadi polisi. Ketika ditanya, maka ia akan menjawab 'karena jika ia menjadi polisi ia dapat menaiki mobil yang bersuara keren'. Pemikiran polos anak-anak.

Namun ia harus mengubur keinginan itu dalam-dalam karena cacat yang ia dapat. Yah, mungkin memang itu bukan pencapaian sempurna dalam hidupnya. Untuk itu Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam daripada harus mengeluhkan kekurangan fisik yang ia terima setelah ia lulus SMA.

Dan sekarang beginilah keadaannya. Hanya sendirian, tanpa seseorang disampingnya. Memang menyakitkan saat ingatan-ingatan itu kembali menyapa kepalanya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah jalan yang telah ia ambil untuk itu ia harus bisa menerima resikonya.

"Mianhae" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

...

...

Kai berlari dengan terseok. Kakinya yang panjang terus menuntun satu persatu langkah menuju kesebuah tempat tak berpenghuni. Sesekali ia melirik kebelakang, memastikan jika tak ada salah seorang diantara 'mereka' yang masih mengejarnya. Kai semakin merapatkan tas berwarna coklat itu kedalam pelukannya. Menutupi seluruh lapisan terluar tas menggunakan jaket tebalnya.

Hahh...! Haahh...!

Napasnya terasa putus-putus saat ia memutuskan berhenti pada salah satu gang sempit diantara dua bangunan tinggi disamping kanan dan kirinya. Kai membungkuk, menumpukan tangan kanan pada lututnya sementara tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam erat tas dibalik jaketnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil mengatur napas yang masih belum teratur.

Kai mencoba menegakkan tubuh, sedikit meringis akibat paru-paru yang bekerja ekstra mengambil oksigen setelah berlari. Matanya sedikit mengedar, kemudian dengan cepat tangannya mengeluarkan tas dari balik jaketnya. Bibirnya berseringai setelah membuka tas dan menemukan dompet serta ponsel dan beberapa barang tak penting menurutnya.

Dengan sigap Kai mengambil ponsel itu kemudian menyimpannya didalam saku celana. Dompet berwarna merah itupun tak luput dari pandangannya. Ia membuka dompet itu dan tersenyum miring.

"Tidak buruk" ucapnya sambil melucuti semua isi dompet dengan rakus. Kai mengibaskan lembar-lembar uang itu didepan wajahnya kemudian melempar tas yang sudah tak memiliki nilai itu kesembarang arah. Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah, kembali mengedarkan pandangan sekedar untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Aman" gumamnya.

Kai tak menyadari jika seseorang tengah memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

...

...

Kyungsoo mengernyit, menunjukkan raut bingung dan juga terkejut secara bersamaan. Matanya yang bulat tak henti menatap seseorang yang tengah berlari kencang dari ujung jalan. Beberapa pria lain mengejarnya sambil membawa balok kayu serta pemukul baseball, sepertinya lelaki yang tengah dikejar itu adalah seorang perampok.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ada keinginan kuat dari dalam dirinya untuk mengikuti lelaki itu. Wajahnya begitu familiar menurutnya.

Ia menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik tumpukan karung sampah ketika melihat lelaki berkulit tan itu meringsut dibalik kotak kayu. Kyungsoo mengamatinya dengan seksama. Begitu lama, hingga ia menyadari siapa yang tengah ia ikuti.

"D-dia"

Pria-pria berbadan besar yang mengejar lelaki tan itu mengeram sambil terus berlari melewati tempat Kyungsoo bersembunyi. Mereka tak menyadari jika seseorang yang menjadi sasaran mereka masih berada disini. Bodoh!

Kyungsoo masih dalam mode terkejut kala melihat lelaki tan itu kembali berlari. Karena terlalu penasaran akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali mengikutinya. Jika dilihat dari belakang postur lelaki itu begitu mirip 'dengannya'. Bahkan caranya berlari tak berbeda.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan, dasar bocah!" Kyungsoo bergumam kesal sambil terus mengikuti lelaki itu dari belakang. Jaraknya yang tak terlalu dekat nyatanya tak membuat sesorang yang tengah ia ikuti mengetahui keberadaannya.

Lelaki tan itu berlari sedikit kencang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kewalahan. Cuaca masih begitu buruk, udara dingin dan angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang membuat lelaki bermata bulat itu harus sedikit bersabar. Yah, bersabar agar ia terus bisa memantau pergerakan lelaki berkulit tan yang tengah ia kuntit tanpa terkena flu setelahnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tembok saat lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangan. Bukannya ia takut, ia hanya khawatir jika dirinya ketahuan.

"Dasar bodoh! Membongkar hasil curian disini sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa" gumamnya lirih kemudian tersenyum remeh.

Kyungsoo melihat jika lelaki itu mulai melangkah setelah melempar tas curiannya kesembarang arah. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat ide muncul dari dalam kepalanya.

"Mencuri dari hasil curian sepertinya menyenangkan"

Set!

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo mengambil lembar-lembar uang yang ada disaku jaket lelaki itu ketika ia berjalan tepat didepan persembunyiannya. Begitu cekatan, sangat terlihat bagaimana terlatihnya tangan mungil itu untuk hal-hal semacam ini. Tanpa menunggu lagi, segera ia pacu kakinya untuk berlari. Meninggalkan lelaki berkulit tan yang tengah mengumpatinya kesal.

...

...

Kai berlari mengejar lelaki brengsek yang baru saja mencuri 'uangnya'. Ia mendapatkan uang itu dengan susah payah, berlarian menghindari massa juga polisi yang mengincarnya, dan sekarang uang hasil curiannya dicuri orang? Konyol!

Kyungsoo terus berlari, dadanya naik turun akibat pasukan oksigen mulai menipis diparu-parunya. Udara dingin, salju beku, nyatanya tak membantu tubuhnya untuk tetap netral dari hawa panas yang sedang menyerang tubuh ringkihnya. Sesekali Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang, memastikan apakah si lelaki berkulit tan masih mengejarnya atau tidak. Dan sialnya, lelaki itu justru semakin dekat dengannya.

"Hey, berhenti kau, sialan!" Kai mengumpat saat matanya terus menatap punggung sempit lelaki yang berlari didepannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kai menangkap lelaki itu disini sekarang juga, namun ia sengaja membiarkan lelaki itu terus berlari. Bukan untuk mengalah, hanya untuk mengetahui seberapa kuat lelaki itu berlari membawa kabur uangnya.

"Kita lihat, kemana kau akan membawa lari 'uangku', bocah sialan" seringaian muncul dari bibirnya saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo berbelok pada gang sempit diujung tikungan.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus. Mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari celah agar ia dapat keluar dari sini. Kakinya terasa kaku akibat berlari terlalu jauh, dan ia justru terjebak disini.

"Sial! Kenapa harus salah arah" kesalnya.

Ia terus mencari celah, mencari lubang yang mungkin saja dapat ia terobos untuk menembus tembok beton didepannya. Namun sepertinya harapan itu sia-sia, karena tak ada satu lubangpun disana.

"Tersesat, eoh?" suara berat disertai napas memburu mengunci pergerakannya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berbalik, dan menemukan seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit tan tengah menatapnya garang.

Suasana semakin dingin kala kedua mata itu bertemu. Uap-uap hangat yang keluar dari hidung mereka menjelaskan betapa dinginnya kota Seoul malam itu. Helaian lengan kosong milik Kyungsoo bergerak seirama angin, membuat Kai sedikit tercekat.

' _Apa dia...cacat?'_

"Jadi kau masih menginginkan uang hasil curianmu?" Kyungsoo berkata lantang, membuat lamunan Kai bubar dalam sekejap.

"Tentu saja, karena itu uangku. Kembalikan!" Kai berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki mungil itu melangkah mundur. Aneh saja, biasanya Kyungsoo tak akan seperti ini jika tengah berhadapan dengan preman yang memergokinya mencuri, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku untuknya saat ini.

"Tidak! Ini sudah menjadi milikku" Kyungsoo balas menatap tajam lelaki itu.

Kai terus berjalan mendekat, tak menghirauan tatapan yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo. Langkah beratnya terasa begitu ringan tanpa alasan kala melihat tubuh Kyungsoo terantuk dinding dibelakangnya. Kemudian ia berseringai.

"Berikan, atau kau mati disini!"

Hah! Ancaman bawang seperti itu mana bisa membuat Kyungsoo takut. Hei, bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang begitu ahli dalam urusan seperti ini.

"Kau mengancam rupanya" Kyungsoo memberanikan untuk melangkah maju, meskipun hanya satu langkah namun sanggup membuat Kai tercekat.

' _Cukup berani'_ pikirnya

"Dapatkan uangmu setelah kau mengalahkanku" Kyungsoo berseringai hingga membuat Kai geram. Lelaki berkulit tan itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kemudian membalas berseringai.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal, bocah!" Kai melangkah maju, sangat tergesa. Namun justru itu yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ternyata memancing kemarahan lelaki itu begitu mudah.

"Masih saja tak berubah" gumamnya.

Set!

Srak!

Kai melebarkan mata kala kepalan tangannya tak mendarat disisi wajah lelaki itu. Ya, karena Kyungsoo cekatan menghempas tangan Kai menggunakan kaki pendeknya.

"Beraninya kau!"

Set!

Kai menyerang Kyungsoo dengan sigap, mencoba menendang juga memukul bagian tubuh lelaki mungil itu sebisanya. Kyungsoo tak tinggal diam. Ia menangkis setiap serangan yang diarahkan Kai padanya. Begitu lihai, bahkan Kai sempat berdecak kagum atas kemampuan berkelahi Kyungsoo.

Prank!

Kyungsoo melemparkan botol bekas kearah Kai, namun berhasil dihindari hingga botol itu pecah akibat menghantam dinding.

Kai kembali mengeram. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan jika harus menghadapi lelaki pendek itu untuk mengambil kembali uangnya. Yang jadi masalah adalah waktu. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan berkelut dengan 'lelucon' seperti ini. Ia harus segera membawa uangnya, atau...

Bugh!

Tendangan Kyungsoo berhasil mengenai sisi wajah lelaki tan hingga membuatnya limbung dan terhempas kebelakang.

"Tak seharusnya kau meremehkanku. Kau kalah, dan ini jadi milikku" Kyungsoo berkata angkuh sambil mengibaskan uangnya didepan wajah, mengejek.

"Ini belum berakhir,bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu cobalah melawan, jangan hanya berdiam diri, kau pengecut!" Kyungsoo memang sengaja memancing, dan lagi-lagi berhasil.

Seperti ada percikan api yang menyulut dadanya. Kai marah, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk meladeni hal-hal macam ini, namun apa boleh buat. Uang itu begitu penting untuknya saat ini.

Set!

Kai bangun dengan tergesa kemudian mencengkeram erat kerah baju Kyungsoo. Sedikit menekan tangannya keleher Kyungsoo hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, sialan!"

Bugh!

 _ **Mianhae**_

Bugh!

 _ **Aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama**_

Bugh!

 _ **Hingga kau menjadi tak terkontrol seperti ini**_

Kyungsoo tak melawan. Ia hanya menutup kedua mata bulatnya untuk menikmati setiap hantaman kepalan tangan dari lelaki tan itu kesisi wajahnya.

Ya, sedari tadi ia menguntit lelaki ini memang bertujuan untuk itu.

Harapannya sangat sederhana, jika dengan menerima pukulan dari lelaki Jongin dapat membuat dosanya berkurang maka akan ia lakukan dengan perasaan senang.

Kai memukul sisi wajah Kyungsoo tanpa ampun. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo terbaring diatas aspal Kai justru dengan leluasa menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Tidak, ia tidak benci pada apapun, dia tidak benci pada siapapun, ia hanya ingin marah. Terlalu banyak yang mempermainkannya didunia ini.

Ingatannya...

Keluarganya...

Teman-temannya...

Dan sekarang bocah ini.

Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya saja. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa ia pukul, jadi mungkin sekaranglah kesempatannya.

Bugh!

Bugh!

"Akh!" seperti rem, tiba-tiba Kai menghentikan aksi memukulnya. Tangannya menggantung diudara dengan kepalan erat. Ia ingin kembali memukul, namun mendengar erangan itu membuatnya berhenti.

 _Suara ini..._

Mata tajamnya menatap lekat wajah lelaki mungil yang kini telah lemas dibawahnya. Wajahnya babak belur, sudut bibirnya berdarah, bahkan hidungnya juga demikian.

"Uhuk...uhuk..!" Kyungsoo terbatuk namun seringaian malah muncul dibelah bibirnya "Tak ingin melanjutkannya, eoh? Atau kau menyerah?" kini lelaki mungil itu tertawa mengejek.

Kai masih diposisinya. Menindih Kyungsoo dengan kepalan tangan menggantung diudara. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo penuh pertanyaan. Karena mata bulat itu...

Bruk!

Kyungsoo mendorong keras tubuh Kai hingga lelaki tan itu terjungkal kesamping. Kai masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunannya saat Kyungsoo mulai bangkit. Lelaki mungil itu berseringai sambil menatap tubuh Kai dibawahnya.

Puk!

Uang-uang itu terjatuh didepan Kai. Lelaki itu mendongak, menatap lelaki mungil yang masih tak melepas senyum miringnya.

"Kau berkelahi tidak dengan urusanmu, tapi kau berkelahi dengan kenanganmu. Itu sangat sakit, kau tahu"

Deg!

Kai semakin melebarkan matanya.

Dari mana dia tahu, pikirnya.

"Uang itu...aku kembalikan. Sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyeka tetesan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mulai beranjak pergi, meninggalkan begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepala Kai. Suara itu, mata bulat itu, dan sikap acuhnya itu... mirip seseorang.

"Tunggu!" setelah beberapa saat Kai terdiam, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya hingga membuat kaki mungil Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang masih terduduk ditempatnya.

"Apa kau..

..Kyungsoo?"

...

...

Sore itu...

Udara musim semi begitu terasa hangat. Mataharipun bersinar dengan riang. Semilir angin menemani sepasang tangan untuk saling bertautan. Sepasang tangan dengan ukuran yang serasi.

"Kemana kita hari ini?" tanya lelaki dengan pipi gembil. Mata bulatnya menyala lebar, menunjukkan betapa ia antusias atas jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh sseorang yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Kau akan tahu jika kita sudah sampai" balas sang lelaki tan santai.

"Ish!" Kyungsoo mendengus. Selalu seperti ini. Jongin selalu membuat mood nya berubah hanya dengan jawaban ambigu andalannya.

Dua pasang kaki itu kemudian melangkah. Begitu ringan karena ada suatu perasaan yang terselip diantara keduanya. Perasaan yang tidak hanya sekedar hangat, lebih dari itu. Seperti sebuah getaran yang dihasilkan tegangan listrik ringan. Ya, seperti itu.

"Tutup matamu" ucap lelaki tan itu setelah mereka berada diujung jalan setapak pinggir hutan.

"Mworago?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan melebarkan matanya, bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Tutup matamu, hyung" Jongin sedikit berbisik.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ikuti saja perkataanku. Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Kyungsoo dan menutup kedua mata bulatnya menggunakan tangan besar miliknya.

"Yak! Kkamjong!" Kyungsoo berontak, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Jongin. Lelaki tan itu terus mendorong ringan tubuh Kyungsoo agar mau berjalan. Jongin tersenyum-senyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang seperti ingin membunuhnya. Kyungsoo adalah tipe lelaki galak dan cerewet dibalik sikapnya yang acuh.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai" Jongin berucap sambil sedikit berbisik didekat tengkuk Kyungsoo. Dan seketika itu juga lelaki mungilnya berhenti memberontak.

Memang benar, tak lama setelah Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo berjalan, mereka tiba ditempat yang dimaksud oleh Jongin.

"Taa..daa..." ucap Jongin riang setelah melepas kedua tangan yang menutupi mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganga.

Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Bahkan, Kyungsoo lupa bagaimana cara berkedip setelah melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

"Menyukainya?" Jongin bertanya antusias.

"J-Jongin. Ba-bagaimana kau..."

"Aku yang membuatnya sendiri" jawab Jongin cepat, memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih tak bergerak. Ia hanya terpaku sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan mungil miliknya.

"Astaga, Jongin. Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku sangat ingin memiliki Rumah Pohon?"

"Itu tidak penting, hyung" ucapnya membuyarkan rasa penasaran Kyungsoo "Mau mencoba menaikinya?" tawar Jongin sambil menyodorkan seutas tali tambang berbentuk layaknya tangga, jalan untuk mencapai puncak Rumah Pohon.

Kyungsoo mengangguk riang kemudian menerima tali yang diberikan Jongin.

Ia masih sangat terkejut, namun rasa penasaran serta rasa senang yang bercampur didalam dadanya terasa begitu memenuhi kepala.

Satu persatu kaki mungil itu memanjat tali tangga, dan disusul Jongin yang berada dibawahnya.

Tap!

Kyungsoo kembali menganga. Sungguh, apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Jongin sama persis seperti mimpinya. Begitu indah.

"Aku juga yang mengecatnya. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menggambar burung pelikan menggunakan kuas" Jongin nyengir lebar sambil menunjuk gambar 'burung' yang lebih terlihat seperti gambar buaya disampingnya.

Kyungsoo cekikikan melihat cengiran Jongin.

Namun justru sikap seperti itu yang disukai Jongin. Kyungsoo akan terlihat manis dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan ketika ia tertawa seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menemukan tempat yang sama seperti mimpimu. Jadi aku melukis pantai diatas Rumah Pohon yang terletak dipinggir hutan. Setidaknya, ini hampir mirip bukan?"

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Kyungsoo segera menerjang tubuh tegap milik Jongin. Ia memeluknya erat sambil berguman terimakasih.

"Bahkan jika harus dibandingkan dengan lukisan Leonardo Davinci, lukisan burungmu adalah yang terbaik, Jongin. Gumawo" Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya lebih dalam. Sedangkan Jongin yang dibuat terkejut oleh sikap tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo. Tak lama, karena kini Jongin bisa tersenyum riang.

...

...

"Mianhae" Jongin berkata sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah bersalahnya.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti" ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Pandangannya mengarah lurus kedepan, begitu kosong dan hampa.

Salju turun tak sederas tadi, namun hawa dinginnya masih begitu terasa. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, namun tak menyusutkan niat dua lelaki itu untuk saling berbicara didepan Sungai Han.

"Tidakkah ini terlihat lucu?" Kyungsoo mengayunkan lemah kedua kaki pendeknya sambil tersenyum tipis "Beberapa saat yang lalu kau memukulku begitu keras, namun justru berakhir seperti ini" lanjutnya.

Kai terdiam. Ia masih berusaha menata setiap perkataan yang hendak ia utarakan. Sulit memang, mengembalikan ingatan yang telah lama hilang hanya dalam waktu beberapa saat saja. Apalagi yang membuatnya ingat adalah Kyungsoo. Sebuah nama yang tak asing, menurutnya.

"Jadi kau benar Kyungsoo?" bukannya menjawab Kai justru balik bertanya. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus kesamping, tepat dimana Kyungsoo duduk.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah Kai. Mungkin ia tak ingin melihat mata Kai yang telah membuatnya trauma.

"Siapa kau, dan mengapa aku hanya mengingat namamu?" Kai bertanya dengan rasa bingung yang teramat.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, kau harus berusaha mengingat segala sesuatunya sendiri"

"Tapi..."

"Jongin..."

Deg

Kai merasakan ada satu getaran yang menyentuh dadanya. Ini berbeda, seperti sesuatu yang berat akan menimpa jantungnya. Ya, seperti itu.

"Sudah tiga tahun. Aku pikir kau akan lebih baik setelah kehilanganku, tapi ternyata tidak" Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan, namun senyum dan perkataan itu semakin membuat Kai bingung.

"Tiga tahun?" Kai bertanya seakan tak percaya

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk dan kali ini ia beranikan untuk menatap wajah lelaki disampingnya.

"Bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk kembali menata semuanya" Kyungsoo menjeda sebentar untuk menarik napas dalam "Kau tahu, begitu berat diawal dan kukira akan baik-baik saja setelahnya. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah" lanjutnya.

Kai semakin bingung atas perkataan lelaki mungil yang kini tengah memasang senyum tipis dibibir hatinya. Senyum manis yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Suasana mendadak hening, waktu seolah berhenti kala dua pasang mata itu bertemu. Begitu banyak teka-teki didalam mata bulat Kyungsoo. Dan begitu banyak pertanyaan didalam mata tajam Kai.

"Ehm, aku harus pergi, ini sudah melewati jam malamku" ucap Kyungsoo setelah menarik lamunannya sendiri. Tak memberi kesempatan pada Kai untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo mulai beranjak, membenarkan syal dan juga topi rajutnya sebelum melangkah pergi. Kai menatap kedua kaki mungil itu saat melangkah. Kaki mungil yang seolah menggeret beban berat disana. Kaki mungil yang...

"Tunggu!" Kai kembali memanggil nama Kyungsoo sebelum lelaki itu semakin jauh. Kyungsoo menoleh, dan menemukan Kai yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa kau mengenal...Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo tercekat. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengingat nama Chanyeol? Karena setahunya, ia telah mewanti-wanti lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu untuk tidak menampakkan dirinya didepan Jongin.

"Umh" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil berdehem ringan.

"Siapa Chanyeol? Mengapa dia..."

"Akh!" Kyungsoo mengeram tertahan, memotong ucapan Kai yang belum selesai ia utarakan.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo bingung. Tentu saja, tiba-tiba lelaki mungil dihadapannya ini mengeram seperti seorang yang tengah menahan sakit. Ia berpikir apakah pukulan-pukulan yang ia berikan begitu membuat lelaki bermata bulat itu kesakitan?

"Gwenchana?" entah bagaimana Kai bisa merasa khawatir seperti ini. Bahkan ia berani menyentuh Kyungsoo untuk memastikan jika lelaki itu baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo tertegun diantara rasa sakitnya. Ia merindukan tangan ini. Ia merindukan sentuhan hangat ini, tapi ini tidak akan baik untuk Kai.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya sambil melepas pegangan tangan Kai.

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal, Jongin"

Deg

Nama itu lagi.

" _ **Selamat tinggal, Jongin"**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah memori menyapa kepalanya. Suara ini, perkataan ini, panggilan ini, seperti pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Kai merasakan kepalanya nyeri luar biasa. Ingatan ini membuatnya seakan tak dapat bernapas. Bahkan kadar oksigen didalam otaknya seakan menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyungsoo" Jongin berucap lirih saat nyeri dikepalanya mulai menghilang, namun...

Astaga! Betapa kagetnya dia setelah melihat lelaki mungil yang tadi tengah berjalan menjauhinya kini telah tergeletak ditanah.

...

...

Suara riuh roda sepasang brangkar terdengar begitu menggema disetiap lorong Rumah Sakit. Dua orang lelaki yang terbaring diatasnya terlihat mengenaskan. Lelaki berkulit tan memiliki luka yang cukup serius dibagian kepalanya. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah dan ada beberapa luka ditubuhnya. Sedangkan lelaki lainnya yang lebih mungil tak kalah memprihatinkan. Satu tangannya disangga kayu ala kadarnya untuk pertolongan pertama. Kaki dan juga bagian perutnya terluka menganga. Petugas kepolisian bilang mereka terlibat kecelakaan tunggal diarea pegunungan di Busan.

Dokter dan perawat sibuk membersihkan luka. Memeriksa bagian tubuh mana yang sekiranya perlu penanganan khusus. Tak banyak dokter dan perawat di Rumah Sakit ini mengingat lokasi kecelakaan ditempat terpencil. Hanya ada satu dokter dan beberapa perawat saja, itupun mereka merasa kuwalahan. Bukannya mereka tak mampu menangani pasien korban kecelakaan, namun luka yang ada ditubuh merekalah yang membuat petugas Rumah Sakit kesulitan.

"Apa ada keluarga korban yang bisa dihubungi?" tanya salah satu perawat kepada perawat lain disela-sela pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi salah satu keluarga korban melalui ponselnya" jawab perawat itu setelah menemukan ponsel pada saku celana milik lelaki bertubuh mungil.

Perawat itu keluar ruangan dan mulai berkutat pada ponsel yang ia genggam.

Tuut...

"Ada apa Kyung-"

"Tuan Chanyeol?"

"S-siapa kau?"

"Saya perawat dari Rumah Sakit Busan. Pemilik ponsel mengalami kecelakaan dan-"

Tuut...tuut...

Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu segera menutup panggilan secara sepihak. Pikirannya kalut ketika mendapat kabar itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu segera bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, menyambar mantel serta kunci mobil yang ada diatas meja. Yang ada dikepalanya hanya satu, Kyungsoo harus dalam keadaan baik-baik saja ketika ia sampai di Busan.

...

...

Bau Rumah Sakit. Kai sangat tidak menyukainya. Bau ini seperti mengingatkan ia akan sesuatu.

Ia menunggu dengan sabar diluar ruangan bernuansa putih. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan saat ini. Saat ia mengangkat tubuh lelaki mungil bernama Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu, yang memenuhi kepalanya hanya perasaan khawatir.

Siapa Kyungsoo?

Mengapa ia merasa begitu dekat dengannya?

Tap Tap...

Saat pikirannya masih meraba, tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah. Kai menoleh dan menemukan dokter beserta beberapa perawat tengah memasang ekspresi panik.

Ah, yang lebih membuat Kai bingung mengapa mereka berlari menuju ruang rawat Kyungsoo?

Kai semakin khawatir. Ada apa dengan lelaki mungil itu?

Dengan sisa keberaniannya, ia menghentikan seorang dokter yang akan memasuki ruangan.

"Dok"

Kai memegang lengan sang dokter untuk bertanya, namun reaksi dokter itu diluar dugaan. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Kai, dan ekspresi kebencian terpancar jelas disana.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Apa ada yang serius? Mengapa kalian terlihat panik?" Kai bertanya panjang lebar dan memilih menghiraukan tatapan aneh sang dokter, ia khawatir. Entah mengapa, namun perasaan ini begitu menyiksanya.

"Kami akan memeriksanya" ucap sang dokter dingin. Namun justru hal itu membuat Kai semakin tak tenang, untuk itu ia kembali menahan lengan sang dokter ketika dokter itu kembali melangkah.

"Tapi dok, kau harus memberikan penjelasan. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?"

Dokter bertubuh tinggi itu tertegun ditempat. Menatap mata Kai tajam dan penuh selidik.

Hanya sesaat, karena ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya. Kai menyadari hal itu. Ia tahu jika ada sesuatu dari dokter itu. Tapi ia diam. Ya, karena memang hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Setelah saya memeriksanya, saya akan memberitahu anda, Tuan" ucap dokter itu datar.

"T-tapi..."

"Jongin!" tanpa disadari dokter bertubuh tinggi itu bekata sedikit kencang hingga membuat Kai berjingkat. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya panggilan itu yang membuatnya berjingkat.

Jongin?

Mengapa semua orang memanggilnya Jongin?

Tunggu...

Apa dokter ini...

"Saya akan memeriksanya, kemudian memberitahu keadaan pasian kepada anda" dokter itu berucap lirih, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Kai bukan lelaki bodoh, ia tahu jika sesuatu sedang terjadi. Hingga sebelum dokter itu memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo, ia melirik pada jas putih dan membaca nama yang tertera disana.

"C-Chanyol?"

...

...

TBC

...

...

Anyeong...

JongSoo balik membawa FF baru. Tenang FF ini cuma twoshoot kok.

FF yang didedikasikan(?) untuk salah satu reader kesayangan yang ulang tahun tgl 19 kemaren.

Chukkae...semoga suka sama fic Angst-nya (sesuai request)

Btw, Hidden Love sama Vampire or Dog pause dulu ya, 'mereka' rate semi M soalnya :D

Untuk Unperfect Kyungsoo udah ada draft-nya, tapi belum nemu ending yang pas jadi belum berani Update.

Seperti biasa, kritik saran yang membangun akan ditampung dengan baik.

Biasakan review setelah membaca.

Gumawoo~


	2. Chapter 2

HYUNG

Author : Kim Jong Soo 1214

Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol

Genre : Angst, Brothership

Rate : T

Typo(s), no plagiat, plot is mine, don't like don't read. Plot tidak sesuai summary, Alur Maju mundur.

A/N : Lebih baik dibaca saat sedang santai.

Backsound – Promise EXO

...

...

Kai menghela napas berat. Beberapa saat yang lalu dokter Park Chanyeol datang menghampirinya setelah semalaman ia menunggu kabar atas kesehatan Kyungsoo. Dokter itu tak mengatakan apapun, hanya memberikan selembar kertas terbungkus amplop putih padanya.

Awalnya Kai tak mengerti. Mengapa harus amplop yang ia terima? Apa begitu sulit mengatakan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo padanya? Namun setelah membaca isi dari amplop itu, baru ia mengerti. Ya, ia mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo menemuinya. Ia mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk mengingat segala sesuatunya sendiri.

Kai berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Menuntun kaki panjangnya untuk mendekati jendela kaca yang menampakkan seorang bertubuh mungil didalam sana. Begitu ngilu saat matanya menangkap pemandangan itu. Beberapa alat bantu dipasangkan pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan itu semakin membuat Kai merasa bersalah. Ia ingin masuk untuk memeriksa sendiri keadaan Kyungsoo. Namun niatnya ia urungkan ketika sebaris kalimat menyapa ingatannya.

" _Kunjungilah tempat itu, maka kau akan tahu segalanya"_

Kai meraba dadanya. Ia tak tahu mengapa terasa begitu sakit disana. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan, karena ia harus mengetahui satu hal. Mengetahui siapa itu Kyungsoo, dan siapa dirinya.

...

...

Kakinya melangkah mantap, menuju kesuatu tempat yang telah ditunjukkan oleh dokter Chanyeol. Kai sempat bingung karena bus yang mengantarnya berhenti pada sebuah kota kecil dipinggir hutan. Dan ia baru menyadari jika gambar yang ada dikertas suratnya sama seperti apa yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Rumah Pohon.

 _ **Begitu sakit awalnya...**_

 _ **Ketika aku mengantarmu kembali kerumah, itu adalah rumah orang lain.**_

"Untuk apa dokter itu menunjukkan hal semacam ini padaku?" Kai bergumam diantara rasa bingungnya "atau ada sesuatu diatas sana yang harus kuketahui?" lanjutnya lagi.

Mata tajamnya mengedar, lalu berhenti saat melihat seutas tali tambang berbentuk tangga. Sepertinya itu jalan untuk menuju Rumah Pohon, pikirnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Kai meraih tangga tali itu dan mulai menaikinya.

 _ **Aku merasa kau selalu berjalan menjauh dariku ketika banyak orang,**_

 _ **Seperti sebuah balon besar yang terbang menjauh sebelum akhirnya menyusut jatuh.**_

Kai tertegun. Ada begitu banyak barang dan pernak-pernik pinguin disana. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terpaku, melainkan sebuah lukisan pantai biru dengan beberapa gambar burung disudut ruangan.

Untuk alasan yang tak dapat ia sebut, Kai menyunggingkan tipis senyumnya. Dadanya menghangat ketika melihat lukisan itu. Tidak bagus, namun terasa menyimpan berjuta kenangan.

Ia berjalan mendekat, mengangkat tangannya agar dapat menyentuh lukisan itu, kemudian senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Cantik"gumamnya lirih.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba sebuah kotak kayu terjatuh ketika Kai menggeser langkahnya. Kotak kayu itu terbuka hingga menampakkan sebuah buku kecil didalamnya.

"Buku apa ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah ia meraih buku berwarna biru itu dari lantai. Karena penasaran Kai membuka buku itu dan mulai membaca lembar pertama.

 _Aku...Do Kyungsoo_

 _Seorang bodoh yang memiliki 'sesuatu'_

' _Sesuatu' yang akan terlihat indah jika dipandang dari kejauhan_

' _Sesuatu' yang akan semakin menarik ketika tak ada didekatku_

' _Sesuatu' yang akan terbang bebas ketika tak ada sangkar yang menjeratnya_

' _Sesuatu' itu..._

 _...adalah KAU_

...

...

"Hyung" suara serak begitu berat terdengar. Suara yang membuat dada lelaki mungil itu sesak.

"Hyung, lihat aku!" ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Jongin membentak, namun Kyungsoo tak juga mengarahkan tatapan padanya.

"Hyung!" Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo hingga tubuh lelaki itu berbalik, tepat menghadap dada bidang milik Jongin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi, huh?" Jongin mencengkeram kuat kedua bahu Kyungsoo, matanya yang tajam telah berubah merah, menandakan jika lelaki tan itu tengah menahan segala amarahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan linangan airmata yang telah jatuh dikedua pipinya. Ia tak berani menatap mata Jongin yang selalu menakutkan ketika sedang marah.

"Jawab aku, hyung!"

"Jongin"

"Apa?! Ada apa? Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku, huh?" Jongin terlalu lelah untuk semua ini, ia terlalu lelah untuk memahami situasi, hingga tanpa ia sadari tangannya mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo terlalu kuat. Kyungsoo masih diam. Sakit yang ia rasakan mungkin tak seperti apa yang telah Jongin rasakan terhadapnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu, hyung!" nada berat itu mampu menarik mata Kyungsoo untuk menatap mata Jongin. Ia melihat mata tajam itu telah penuh genangan air. Belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin telah lebih dulu melangkah meninggalkannya. Melangkah dengan membawa rasa perih yang disebabkan olehnya.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah...hiks...mianhae..." Kyungsoo merosot sambil memegangi dadanya. Bahkan angin musim semi yang seharusnya membawa kehangatan kini hanya terasa hampa. Sinar mentari yang biasanya membias menembus Rumah Pohonnya, telah hilang entah kemana. Seolah semua menyalahkannya. Menyalahkan atas keputusan fatal yang telah ia ambil.

...

...

 _Minggu pertama yang kulewati tanpamu terasa begitu berat_

 _Bahkan bunga mawar yang selalu ada disudut ruanganku, kini layu tak mekar_

 _Aku merindukanmu..._

 _Bisakah kau datang padaku saat ini..._

 _...Jongin?_

...

...

"Jongin?" Kai menyentuh lembar kertas itu pelan. Bibirnya tak henti mengulang sebutan nama 'Jongin'. Ia tak tahu mengapa, hanya saja ia merasa jika nama itu tertuju padanya.

Ahh, ya! Ia ingat jika tadi malam Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Jadi namaku Jongin? Dan Kyungsoo...apa dia mencintai Jongin?" Kai menebak-nebak. Namun sepertinya itu tak terlalu baik, karena setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat maka kepalanya akan berdenyut sakit.

...

...

 _ **Aku seperti orang bodoh**_

 _ **Karena hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh...**_

Dia terlihat begitu tampan. Tubuh tinggi dibalut setelan jas hitam tengah berdiri didepan altar. Dia tersenyum samar saat melihat seorang lelaki mungil berdiri didepannya. Setelan jas bernuansa putih begitu memperlihatkan sisi manis sang lelaki mungil.

"Untuk itu, kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami isteri" seorang pastur mengakhiri pemberkatan pernikahan. Semua orang yang berada di Gereja merasa bahagia. Sorak sorai dan suara tepuk tangan menggema mengiringi sang pengantin bertautan bibir.

Ah, tidak. Tidak semuanya, karena seseorang tengah berusaha keras menahan lelehan airmatanya disudut Gereja. Hanya seorang, yang tengah memendam rasa kecewa yang mendalam.

 _ **Aku seperti orang bodoh...**_

 _ **Karena tak datang kepadamu disaat yang tepat...**_

 _ **Tak tahukah kau Kyungsoo...aku mncintaimu tanpa peduli siapa diriku...**_

...

...

"Aku tidak mau Jongin!" lelaki mungil itu memberontak kuat. Bahkan lengannya terasa begitu sakit ketika tangan besar Jongin menggeretnya.

"Ikut aku, hyung!" Jongin berkata dingin. Bahkan ia tak menatap Kyungsoo, yang ia pedulikan adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah terlalu lama memendam rasa sakit, dan ia harus mengakhirinya sekarang.

"Chanyeol akan marah jika tak menemukanku dirumah" Kyungsoo masih berusaha melepas tautan tangan Jongin, tapi sia-sia karna Jongin memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya.

Lelaki tan itu membuka pintu mobil, dengan sedikit kasar ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo disana.

Bruk!

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin, karena ia telah menginjak gas nya dengan brutal, meninggalkan sebuah rumah besar tanpa tahu jika sesuatu akan terjadi.

...

...

 _Aku mencintai Jongin melebihi apapun..._

 _Aku mencintai Jongin tanpa menghiraukan siapa diriku..._

 _Aku mencintai Jongin dengan bodohnya..._

 _Karena aku mencintai Jongin dengan hatiku..._

 _Karena aku..._

 _Mencintai Jongin..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Sedang apa?" lelaki berkulit tan itu datang dengan dua cup coklat hangat ditangannya. Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi hyung kesayangannya masih saja berkutat dengan lembar-lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Menggambar" jawab sang lelaki mungil ceria.

Jongin mengernyit bingung, pasalnya Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang suka menggambar. Bahkan jika ia mendapat tugas dari sekolah, maka ia akan menyuruh Jongin menggambarkan untuknya.

Setelah meletakkan coklat hangatnya diatas meja kecil, Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia duduk tepat disebelah lelaki mungil itu sambil melirik kearah kertas gambarnya.

"Apa itu capung?" Jongin menunjuk sayap yang tengah digambar Kyungsoo.

"Bukan" Kyungsoo menjawab cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Ini tokoh kartun kesukaanku"

"Thinkerbell?" tebak Jongin asal.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan senyuman, kemudian mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Kenapa kau menggambar Thinkerbell?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja" Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan gambarnya.

Jongin hanya melihatnya, ia tak ingin menganggu konsentrasi Kyungsoo saat menggambar.

Ah, jika dilihat-lihat, Kyungsoo begitu manis ketika memasang wajah serius seperti itu. Lihatlah mata bulatnya yang menatap lurus pada kertas gambarnya, bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut, juga kelopak matanya yang berkedip pelan. Begitu indah.

Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum. Rasanya ia bisa gila. Hanya dengan memandang wajah Kyungsoo saja dadanya bergetar sangat cepat. Bagaimana jika ia memiliki Kyungsoo selamanya? Ahh...mungkin ia akan menjadi manusia paling bahagia didunia.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menyukai Thinkerbell?" pertanyaan itu membuat lamunan Jongin bubar. Pertanyaan yang sedikit aneh, namun Jongin berusaha menjawabnya.

"Karena dia bersayap?"

" Benar, karena dia bersayap. Aku menyukai semua hal yang bersayap. Tapi Thinkerbell berbeda" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan masih berkutat pada gambarannya.

"Apa yang membuat Thinkerbell berbeda?" bagaimanapun juga Jongin merasa penasaran akan jawaban dan maksud dari pembicaraan yang Kyungsoo buat. Karena biasanya Kyungsoo akan memakai istilah-istilah aneh untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Thinkerbell memiliki sayap tapi sayapnya tidak akan bisa dipakai terbang jika dia tidak memiliki bubuk peri"

"Bubuk peri?" Jongin lebih mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Mengarahkan pandangan pada gambar yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo, kemudian mengernyit bingung.

Kyungsoo mencoba menatap mata Jongin, kemudian tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Thinkerbell adalah peri baik. Dia membantu dunia peri dengan kemampuan reparasi yang ia punya. Dia memiliki hati lembut meskipun sedikit ceroboh. Tapi Thinkerbell tak memiliki cinta" nada diakhir kalimatnya sedikit melemah, membuat Jongin mengernyitkan kening.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena cintanya dibawa pergi"

"Aku tak mengerti" Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya pelan, ia bingung dengan maksud yang coba diutarakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukulkan pensilnya kekepala Jongin.

"Eish! Mengapa harus suatu saat? Bagaimana jika suatu saat aku melupakan semua ucapanmu?"

"Tidak akan. Kau kan tak bisa jika tak memikirkan aku" Kyungsoo cekikikan atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Percaya diri sekali. Memangnya kau bisa mengetahui isi kepalaku?" Jongin menggerutu sebal.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku kan hyungmu"

Deg

Ucapan tak sengaja dari Kyungsoo membuat kedua lelaki itu terdiam. Kyungsoo merasa aneh saat mengucapkan hal itu, sedangkan Jongin merasa jika waktunya terhenti saat itu juga.

"Benar...kau 'kan hyungku" hampa. Ya, hampa yang ia rasa.

...

...

"Apa kau tak tahu jika aku mencintaimu, hyung? Apa kau tak tahu, huh?" Jongin berucap sambil terus mengemudi. Ia menginjak gas terlalu dalam, dan itu membuat mobilnya melaju kencang.

"Jongin hentikan, berbahaya jika kau mengemudi seperti ini" Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan Jongin sebisanya. Matanya menyipit, ia ketakutan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, hyung!" Jongin tak mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan suara klakson mobil lain yang ia lewati.

"Jongin, ini berbahaya" Kyungsoo berbicara sambil berpegangan pada sisi mobil.

"Jawab aku! Kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini, huh? Kau hanya menganggapku anak kecil yang hanya bisa bergantung padamu?"

"Jongin, aku mohon. Hentikan mobilnya, kita bisa celaka" Kyungsoo mulai merengek.

"Kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya aku, hyung?! Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku hidup setelah kau menikah dengan Chanyeol? Kau egois!" Jongin menatap tajam mata Kyungsoo. Hanya sesaat karena ia kembali fokus pada jalanan gelap menuju pegunungan Busan.

Kyungsoo merasa sesak didadanya. Ia tahu jika keputusannya pasti akan berakibat seperti ini. Selama ini ia salah karena telah memperlakukan Jongin melebihi dari rasa sayang hyung pada dongsaengnya. Ia salah karena membiarkan Jongin memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya. Dan ia salah telah menggenggam hati Jongin terlalu erat.

Lelaki mungil itu menarik napasnya dalam, berusaha mengatur emosi yang akan segera membuncah dikepalanya.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku. Apa kau pikir hubungan kita selama ini adalah hubungan yang wajar? Kau adikku, dan aku bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kau lakukan. Aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk diriku, tapi untuk semuanya termasuk almarhum Umma dan Appa"

Jongin tersenyum miring "Jadi benar jika selama ini kau tak mencintaiku? Kau hanya menganggapku bocah? Lalu yang kau tunjukkan padaku selama ini apa, hyung? Kau tiba-tiba pergi dan memutuskan menikah tanpa meminta pendapat dariku!"

"Karena aku lebih menjaga hatimu, Jongin! Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang aku alami selama ini" Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan airmatanya, tanpa isakan "Kau tak tahu bagaimana keadaan sebenarnya"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dari awal agar aku tahu. Kau selalu bermain dengan ucapan anehmu hingga aku tak memahami apa maksudnya. Aku muak dengan semua itu, hyung! Aku muak karena hanya kau yang merasakannya. Kau tak pernah mau berbagi denganku!" Jongin berteriak mengeluarkan segala emosinya. Ia lelah karena terus memendam perasaannya sendiri. Ia lelah karena Kyungsoo tak pernah menganggapnya seorang dewasa.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo semakin terisak "Maafkan aku"

"Sudah terlambat. Kau telah menghancurkan semuanya"

Deg!

Dada Kyungsoo seolah terkoyak. Jongin memiliki sifat buruk dibalik sifatnya yang manja. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja saat pikirannya sedang kacau seperti ini.

"Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memilikimu, hyung" ucapnya hampa. Matanya yang tajam menatap lekat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang telah basah. Kaki panjangnya kembali menginjak gas hingga mobilnya melaju lebih kencang.

Kyungsoo tak ingat lebih, karena setelahnya hanya ada kilatan cahaya terang dan suara bergemuruh yang membuat tubuhnya mati rasa seketika.

...

...

Kai memegang kepalanya erat. Rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang membuatnya seakan ingin menarik rambutnya kuat. Memorinya perlahan datang dan memenuhi kepalanya. Satu-persatu kepingan itu tersusun, dan membuat sakit yang ia rasakan menjalar kedada.

"Hyung~" erangnya diantara kesakitan. Ia mulai ingat jika Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang selama ini mengganjal dihatinya. Ia ingat jika Kyungsoo adalah masalalunya.

Seperti ada alarm yang terpasang, Kai segera bangkit dari duduk bersimpuhnya. Dengan langkah terseok ia meninggalkan Rumah Pohon itu, tanpa membawa buku catatan milik Kyungsoo. Yang ada dikepalanya hanya perasaan bersalah. Ia ingin menemui Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menghajar Chanyeol. Dan ia ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Tanpa ia selesaikan bacaannya. Tanpa ia ketahui apa yang ada diakhir ceritanya. Tanpa ia ketahui sebuah perasaan besar yang masih tersimpan dibukunya.

...

...

BRAK!

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang tengah duduk disamping brangkar itu tersentak. Namun begitu ia melihat siapa sosok yang ada didepan pintu, tatapannya berubah.

"Kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" pertanyaan dingin namun begitu terasa menghantam dada Kai.

Kai hanya menatap lelaki itu datar, kemudian beralih menatap lelaki mungil yang tengah berbaring diatas brangkar. Hatinya ngilu ketika melihat ada begitu banyak alat bantu ditubuh lelaki itu. Ia ngilu ketika menyadari jika nyawa Kyungsoo bisa hilang kapan saja tanpa alat itu.

"Ikuti aku, ada sesuatu yang akan aku sampaikan" Chanyeol berbicara lemah, namun sanggup mengalihkan atensi sang lelaki tan.

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyapa. Jika Kai tak mengingat ini adalah Rumah Sakit, maka dapat dipastikan jika Chanyeol bisa mati saat itu juga. Namun keinginan itu harus ia tahan, karena Kai harus mengetahui apa yang akan disampaikan oleh lelaki itu.

...

...

Dadanya seakan tertusuk belah pisau tajam, dihantam ratusan ton bebatuan. Tubuhnya lunglai seketika. Mata yang biasanya menatap tajam, kini layu sembab. Hatinya hancur, Chanyeol benar-benar menjadikan dirinya makluk paling terkutuk didunia.

Kai berjalan perlahan menuju brangkar itu. Ruangan dingin, udara hampa, waktu yang tak bersahabat dengannya, adalah salah satu penyebab airmatanya mengalir.

Tangannya bergetar kala menyentuh pinggiran ranjang, sekuat tenaga ia mengatur napasnya agar tetap normal, tapi tak bisa. Kai terlalu kacau saat ini.

"H-hyung..." sapanya serak.

"Apa kau merindukan aku?" Kai menatap wajah pucat itu. Begitu lama.

"Aku disini, hyung. Buka matamu" tangan gemetarnya mencoba menyentuh helaian rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Entahlah, ini terasa begitu menyakitkan menurutnya. Kyungsoonya sakit, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tahu aku bodoh, aku tahu aku bersalah. Kau boleh memukulku jika kau mau. Tapi buka matamu dulu, eoh?" lelehan airmatanya mulai berjatuhan. Kai menangis, namun hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat merasakan betapa sesak dadanya.

"Hyung, aku tahu jawabannya. Aku tahu jawaban atas perkataan yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku. Kau mau mendengarnya?" Kai tersenyum kecut diantara tetesan airmatanya. Tangannya meraba pipi pucat Kyungsoo. Meresapi bagaimana halusnya kulit bayi itu.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau bangun, hyung. Bangunlah...bangunlah, hyung..." Kai ambruk diatas dada Kyungsoo. Ia tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Dadanya sudah terlalu sesak. Ia tak bisa lagi menahannya untuk tetap kuat.

Setiap kali ia mencoba berkata-kata, maka ucapan Chanyeol juga berputar dikepalanya.

" _Ini sudah sangat lama, Jongin...sudah tiga tahun"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Sudah tiga tahun aku menunggu kehadiranmu. Mungkin sekaranglah saatnya"_

" _Tunggu, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"_

" _Kyungsoo hanya sebuah raga. Nyawanya sudah tak berada disana. Kyungsoo koma, dan hanya dengan alat bantu itu dia bisa bernapas"_

" _A-apa?"_

" _Kita harus mencabut alat-alat itu"_

" _Kau gila!"_

" _Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Bukan hanya kau, akupun juga berat menghadapi situasi ini. Aku sengaja menunggumu untuk memberikan persetujuan. Kita harus mencabut alat bantunya agar Kyungsoo bisa pergi dengan tenang. Kau mencintai Kyungsoo bukan? Maka ijinkan dia mencari kebahagiaannya ditempat lain, Jongin"_

"Kau jahat, hyung! Mengapa kau selalu melakukan hal yang kau sukai tanpa sepengetahuanku! Aku bukan anak nakal yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik tubuhmu lagi" Kai memukul pelan lengan Kyungsoo, ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kemarin kau datang, dan sekarang kau mau pergi lagi? Apa aku begitu nakal dimatamu, hyung? hiks..." loloslah sudah isakan yang telah ia tahan sedari tadi.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, menghapus buliran airmata sambil menatap selang oksigen yang terhubung pada hidung Kyungsoo.

"Hyung bangunlah. Aku berjanji tak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku lagi. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk melindungiku lagi. Aku berjanji..." tangannya ia ulurkan untuk kembali menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau koma selama tiga tahun, lalu siapa yang aku temui kemarin malam, huh? Itu kau kan? Bahkan aku masih ingat saat aku menggendongmu kemari"

Kai memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo. Rasanya ia mau gila. Ingatannya baru kembali, dan menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini membuat dirinya terluka.

"Jongin" lelaki berkulit tan itu merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh punggungnya. Ia tahu jika itu Chanyeol namun ia tak bereaksi. Ia lebih memilih menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hanya ada suara alat pendeteksi jantung sebagai pemecah sunyi. Kai masih terdiam sambil menatap lekat wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Sementara Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya dengan raut muka layu.

"Kemarin dia datang menemuiku" ucapan lirih yang bahkan hampir tak terdengar "Dia mengatakan jika aku harus mengingat segala sesuatunya sendiri" lanjutnya.

"Dan saat aku telah mengingat semuanya, mengapa dia tak mau bangun?" nada suara Kai terdengar semakin melemah. Chanyeol memaklumi. Ia paham betul apa yang dirasakan Kai saat ini. Karena bukan hanya Kai, namun dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Dia mendatangimu untuk meminta waktu" jawab Chanyeol tak kalah serak. Lelaki itu telah menghadang airmatanya terlalu lama, dan ketika akan keluarpun sudah tak bisa.

"Bukankah itu terlalu jahat?" Kai mengelus pelan punggung tangan Kyungsoo. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut, menandakan dirinya yang begitu kecewa.

"Kyungsoo hanya ingin beristirahat, Jongin. Dia hanya ingin tenang" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Aku masih belum lama menggenggam tangannya. Biarkan untuk beberapa saat" balas Kai lirih.

"Aku memberimu waktu untuk menata hati. Jaga Kyungsoo, ingatlah bagaimana cara dia memelukmu dengan cinta. Kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama, Jongin" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kai beberapa kali sebelum melangkah menjauh.

Kai terdiam. Perkataan Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuat kepalanya seakan dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. Kyungsoo mengalami waktu yang sulit karena dirinya. Kyungsoo koma karena dirinya. Kyungsoo hanya menginginkan ketenangan, apa harus ia menahannya? Bukankah itu sama saja menyiksa Kyungsoo lebih lama?

"Chanyeol" suara berat Kai mengehentikan langkah Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu berbalik dan menemukan Kai yang masih berada diposisinya.

"Haruskah kita cabut alatnya sekarang?"

...

...

Matahari musim semi bersinar terang, mengiringi langkah kaki yang mantab berjalan. Jalanan setapak telah dipenuhi ilalang. Kelopak bunga dandelionpun bertebangan, begitu indah.

Langkahnya terhenti diujung jalan. Tepat didepannya, ada sebuah Pohon besar. Bukan, bukan pohonnya yang menjadi tujuan utama, namun bangunan kayu yang bertengger manis diatasnya.

Tangannya menarik tali tangga untuk kemudian dinaikinya. Satu-persatu hingga menapaklah kakinya pada lantai coklat kesukaannya.

Kai tersenyum kala matanya mengedar. Meneliti setiap lukisan serta pernak-pernik pinguin yang ada disana. Namun pandangannya memaku pada satu arah ketika mendapati sebuah benda disudut ruangan. Benda bersejarah yang belum selesai dibacanya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Kai segera mendekatinya. Mengangkat tangan untuk meraih benda itu. Yang harus ia buka adalah lembar terakhir, karena memang hanya lembar itulah yang tersisa.

 _Jika kau membaca ini, aku yakin kau akan meneteskan airmatamu..._

 _Yak! Berhentilah cengeng mulai sekarang!_

Kai terkekeh pelan membaca baris pertama tulisan itu. Sangat mencerminkan bagaimana sifat cerewet Kyungsoo.

 _Kau tahu Jongin, Aku selalu datang setiap malam..._

 _Aku datang karena aku rindu._

 _Kau tak pernah membalas pesanku, dan kau tak juga datang mengunjungiku..._

 _Aku lelah jika harus terus berbaring,_

 _Untuk itu aku memutuskan mengunjungimu setiap malam._

 _Karna hanya pada saat malam kau terlihat begitu manis ^^_

 _Aku masih mengingat bagaimana aroma apel yang melekat pada rambutmu_

 _Aku juga masih mengingat bagaimana kau yang tertidur sambil menyebut namaku._

 _Maaf karena aku tak lagi bisa menyentuhmu..._

 _Maaf karena aku tak lagi bisa menatap mata tajammu..._

 _Satu yang aku minta,_

 _Berjanjilah padaku jika kau akan hidup dengan baik setelah semuanya berakhir.._

 _Ah, tidak..._

 _Mungkin hanya aku yang akan berakhir, karena kau masih memiliki jalan panjang.._

 _Berjanjilah padaku Jongin,_

 _Jika kau akan menjadi anak baik yang tak lagi manja..._

 _Aku titip Rumah Pohonku! cat ulang burung pelikan yang ada disudut ruangan jika sudah memudar.._

 _Kau harus percaya jika aku menyayangimu,_

 _Bukan sebagai Hyung, lebih dari itu_

 _Aku mencintaimu selamanya..._

 _Kim Jongin._

"Karena kaulah Thinkerbellnya, hyung. Kau yang membawa pergi cintamu"

...

...

END

...

Yuhuii...Chap end nya udah kelar...

Ada yang nangis? Ada yang baper? Apa malah gak ada sama sekali? Ceritanya aneh ya? Oke baiklah...

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menantikan kelanjutan Fic Twoshot-nya.

Untuk Fic edisi ramadhan mendatang mungkin JongSoo akan post yang bergenre horor.

Ada yang suka? Ada yang minat?

Tulis pendapat kalian ya, kalau banyak yang minat nanti akan di post.

Seperti biasa, saran kritik akan selalu diterima dengan baik.

Biasakan mereview setelah membaca.

Gomawo...


End file.
